clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Director of the EPF
Can anyone get a picture of the Director on Mission 10? --Happyface Yeah, I did. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new| Chat|] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't this be moved to "Director"? That is his code name, after all. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new| Chat|] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Should I move it to "The Director" ? --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 13:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) No, The Director is far too vague. For all a passer by could know, he might be the director of Kentucky Fried Chicken. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 13:50, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I think I think the director is Aunt Artic. Really? We already know penguins have though this.And sign! Vicyorus 19:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I think the director is the Jet Pack Guy. Tinkiman 13:08, July 6,2010 The director cannot be Jet Pack Guy because the director appears at the same time as Jet Pack Guy on numerous occasions, and he cannot be a recording because he answers your questions. I think the director could be Aunt Artic. Misty Kitty What you thought is right,Aunt Arctic is the director. -Yonghoe2923 21:45 23 November 2012 reverted my edit why? My first contribution was, I admit, speculation, but it was in a section OF speculation. So I am wondering why my edit was reverted? No reason was given.~6/17/09 B a r f o o 15:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for reverting to keep my edit! B a r f o o 15:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) which tile it should be told which tile, or confirmed as fake. i will now investigate(lol i said that i would investigate)Madaco 23:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) yeah... theres only 3 frames, the floor goes through a cycle, it goes to whatever color it was 3 colors ago(color a color b color c color a color b color c etc) you can test this yourself if you want at http://swf.cpcheats.info/rooms/normal_rooms/all_no_partys/dance.swf ... I'm gonna go fix that now... and maybe see who added itMadaco 00:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) New title the new title isn't technically correct because he is also the director of the E.P.F too. Well I have moved the page to The Director of the Penguin Secret Agency and the Elite Penguin Force to satisfy you. Kerange on Monday the 26th of April 2010, 18:48 EST (UTC). It would have been more helpful to change the name to The Director simply, for navigational reasons, and then have his real name bolded in the article. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat''']] • 18:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you think the Jet Pack Guy could be the director. Look at the glasses. they look the same. Aunt Arctic is the director. There are no needs for guesses or make rumours again about who is the director. -Yonghoe2923 21:44,23 November, 2012 BREAKING NEWS I think that The Director of the Elite Penguin Force works at McDonalds! Proof? Wrong. This is because the Director is Aunt Arctic as revealed in the end of Operation:Blackout. I SAY NAY, DON'T MERGE PAGES Two Tabbed Page Why not turn Aunt Arctic and The Director into a Two Tabbed Page like this one on Camp Half Blood Wiki- http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Mars Do you mean merge? -Yonghoe2923 19:32 25 November 2012 Two different identities Can't we get rid of the 'Director is a meetable character' and 'Aunt Arctic is a member of the EPF' tags? They're two different identities, they shouldn't be treated as the same. TheNoNameGuy (talk) 07:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC)